


means more than we pretend

by eliotkeats



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliotkeats/pseuds/eliotkeats
Summary: Keyleth and Percy on the airship, before Glintshore.





	

The morning breaks in a creeping blaze of reds, pinks, and yellows. Keyleth creeps out of her cabin, her diaphanous skirts caught in the warm, moist breeze, barely strong enough to stir her hair around her shoulders. The sun’s barely risen, and already it’s humid out; they’re flying low enough that it’s not as cold as it would be at higher altitudes. 

The crew’s been crawling around the ship since the hazy gray of pre-dawn, and most of Vox Machina is still asleep — the twins and Scanlan below deck, and Grog sprawled across the grating covering the hold, snoring loudly, one hand wrapped around his axe handle. The passing crew members give him a wide berth.  

Percy stands at the front of the airship, arms folded, the sunrise leaking over the horizon turning his hair white-gold.  

“Morning, Percy,” Keyleth says as she approaches.

“Good morning, Keyleth,” he says. He shifts sideways just enough for it to be all the invitation she needs to join him at the bow of the airship, standing close enough their shoulders touch. Beneath them, the sea stretches out in every direction, the cresting waves catching the sunlight and glittering gold and blue-green.

She leans her head on his shoulder, on impulse, and after a moment, he mirrors the gesture, tipping his head against hers.

“You’re going to be okay after this — after Ripley —  right, Percy?” Keyleth asks, after a minute.  

He hums.

“...Percy?” She pulls away to look at his face. His glasses are tucked into his breast pocket, face scrunched up as he stares at the horizon, but he looks calmer, more at ease than she’s seen him in weeks.

“I’ve been doing a great deal of thinking, and I think things will be...just fine.  _I’ll_ be fine,” Percy clarifies, when Keyleth gives him a look.

Reassured, Keyleth shuffles closer, and presses a quick kiss to the shoulder seam of his jacket before resting her head on his shoulder again.  She feels the quick pressure of Percy's lips against her hair, and smiles, pleased, as they settle against each other to watch the sunrise, the first in ages they’ve had time to enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> like forty episodes ago percy promised keyleth they’d watch a sunrise and i haven’t stopped thinking about it since
> 
> find me on tumblr @ pxrcyderolo.tumblr.com


End file.
